


Paralysis

by skintight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Demon!Sehun, Drama & Romance, F/M, NC-17, Original Character(s), Smut, i am sehun trash, little bit or a lot of cussing, no smut really until later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintight/pseuds/skintight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep Paralysis is enough to terrify your average twenty-something, it is enough to make even<br/>the most manliest of men's bones rattle under the layers of muscle and skin. Some people see<br/>entities during their episodes of frightful paralysis. Sometimes those entities escape through<br/>their boundaries and cross to a world where they are not welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, i am a mess for this story.  
> i hope you like it anyways ♡  
> this fic came as a spur of the moment thought from a friend,  
> add in I was watching inuyasha shamelessly and staring at pictures  
> of seHun on my dash. also because roleplaying is a thing still and  
> #dahun is my ship of all ships and no one will stop me.

Dabin sat in class, the college room filled with young adults writing down scribbled notes on the day's lesson; Supernatural Beings and Folklore. The sector: demons. This was a lesson that interested her; it kept her paying attention the whole class period. Usually, by 9:30, she had dazed out and was imagining what she'd eat for lunch. But being interested in the supernatural and better yet demons at that, she kept her attention locked on the board in front of her. Ever since she was a child, things like ghosts, aliens, poltergeists, and demons had kept her interest. It scared the hell out of her, but the scarier, the more it had her attention. She watched as many investigative shows that she could; 'Ghost Adventures' being the main one, even though it was undeniably fake after a while of being on the air. She would read stories about possible possessions, exorcisms, watch movies based off of actual incidents, and read as much as she could on some of those actual incidents. And so, when she got to college, she took two courses that kept her interest in them alive -- Religion and Folklore.

She was a simple college student. A pretty college student; she had hair cut into a bouncy, ombré'd bob that would have extensions added to it from time to time. She had beautiful, wide and round brown eyes, where she earned her nickname 'Doe' or 'Doebin'. She had small, pink lips and a thin nose, slightly chubby cheeks, Snow White skin that would never tan (she tried, believe me), and an overall expression of innocence. Before graduating, she stayed with her father and made the best grades she could, even with her mother and father's divorce taking a silent toll on her. She would write in a journal about how it would disrupt her sleep patterns, make her stay up later than she'd like, how she felt it was her fault, and how she would have bouts of sleep paralysis. But this sleep paralysis included hallucinations.

It would be around 3 AM; the Witching Hour. Her eyes would open but her body would be still, almost as if super glued to the soft bed of hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she would see a pale boy with pale blonde, unruly hair arise from the corner of her room. His nails were sharpened to claws, his eyes were a deep Crimson color, he had pitch black marks that lined his neck, chest, and one side of his face, and he would saunter his way over to her. The room would smell like sulfur and she would burst into a deep sweat, the blanket becoming soaked with her terrified sweat. She couldn't make out any details, but lately, he would get clearer and closer to her. His body was chiseled as if made out of stone, the pitch black marks were intricate markings that decorated his skin and his eyes became more of a deep, maroon color.

He would come closer until the smell of sulfur burned her eyes and her throat and he would give her a Cheshire Cat like grin; his lips would spread over his teeth and she would see a set of fangs up top and on the bottom that brought more fear in her heart. " _Why are you afraid of me? I've not come to hurt you_." He would say, his voice twinged with a hint of playfulness. " _I've appeared with you tonight to let you know of my presence. You will know me when you see me. Do not act as if I do not exist. Do not act as if I am a figment, a glitch, an illusion_."

And then she'd be able to wake up. Her dorm room would be pitch black, save the tiny bit of moonlight coming in from the outside and the fan would be humming as it blew air back and forth through the room. She'd change the sheets and blanket and her clothes and go back to sleep, preparing herself for the next night when she would receive a visit from the demon boy.

As the lesson chugged on, the door opened and a student aid, followed by a tall, slender boy entered. His hair was pale blonde, he was very pale, and his eyes appears brown but had hints of Crimson in them. Dabin stared at the unknown boy and gulped softly; that was the demon boy. Or was it? She may have just been hallucinating. But then again, the demon boy had said she'd know. Soon, the familiar smell of sulfur filled her nose, the tips of her ears turning red. She wondered if anyone else smelled it, so she turned to MaRi, one of her friends in the class. "Ri, do you smell that?"

MaRi looked up at her from the notes, raising her eyebrows. "Smell what?"

"That...that sulfur smell. You don't smell it?" MaRi stared at her questioningly and soon shook her head, "Well, no. It smells fine in here to me. Are you feeling okay?"

Dabin quickly nodded, sighing and turning back around, the muscles in her body tensing up as she looked at the unknown boy who was staring directly at her, the flint of maroon in his eyes becoming more evident. A small smirk pulled on his lips as he kept his gaze locked on the tiny girl. In his gaze, he could see an almost pure white cloud surrounding her. This meant that she was a pure soul with some faults; little ones though. They didn't make her a horrible person, as no human, except babies, had pure white clouds. But, he was expecting her to have at least a gray, maybe an almost black cloud at this point. Most young adults and adults had almost black clouds or gray, but never eggshell white.

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze to the professor who motioned him to sit anywhere he'd like. Dabin peeked over at the empty seat next to her; ' _Fuck, fuck, fuck-_ ' she was dragged from her thoughts as the boy appeared next to her, his dainty fingers pointing to the seat beside her. "My dear, is this seat taken?"

My dear? _My dear_? Dabin blinked softly, soon shaking her head. "Ah, no, go ahead." With her word, he sat down and opened the black binder he had, scribbling down a few notes before turning his attention to the board in front of the class. Dabin blew out a hefty sigh and returned her attention back to the board, scribbling down the last set of notes on the side. The boy found it no use to introduce himself to her; he knew she knew him, but she wouldn't speak on it. He knew one thing, however; she didn't know his name. He would keep it like that until he visited her tonight. Ah, yes. His usual visit to Lady Dabin's dorm. He really didn't have a real reason to be out of Hell, but now that he was out, his first focus was Dabin. He'd visited her before when she was in high school, but never really gave her the frequent visits she was gifted with now that she was college.

When class was over, it seemed as if Dabin couldn't get out of there faster. Her throat was filled with the sulfur smell and it absolutely burned. The boy smirked as he saw her head out. He knew she recognized him and was trying to escape him, which was unnecessary because he'd visit her at night. Dabin speed-walked to the girls restroom, avoiding the questioning looks, and panted as she got into one of the stalls, placing her hand over her chest as she panted and tried to get the sweet smell of fresh air running through her system. Once she regained her breath, she sighed softly and stayed there for a moment, soon heading out and heading to her dorm. She set the book on the desk and crawled into her bed, bringing the blanket up over her tiny, shivering body. She had began to doze off when she felt the familiar stiffening feeling overtake her body. ' _Oh Jesus fucking Christ_ ,' she thought to herself. Her eyes opened and she was on her back, looking up and seeing the boy saunter his way over to her and soon over her, his head twitching to the side and a grin came over his face. ' _I can't talk, can he still hear me?_ '

"Yes, my dear, I can." He answered non chalantly, the same grin staying glued to his lips. Her eyes only widened slightly, her muscles tense and her face showing little to no varied emotion besides the small knitting of her eyebrows. ' _Who are you?_ ' She thought again, staring at him as a nail dragged down her chest and made her skin burn.

"Why, I am a demon. The entity that fills your worry and voids you of any movement, as is this current time. The entity that you tried to ignore but here I am. And if you mean by name, I go by Sehun." She let out a whimper in her head, that translating to a small squeak in reality. "Ah, that was too cute. My dear, tell me, you recognize me, correct?"

' _That's right._ '

"So then why pretend like you don't know me?"

And suddenly, she was awakened and the time on her phone registering 7:30 PM. Her alarm was blaring that she had to attend her 8:15 class soon. She sat in bed for a moment and felt the burning sensation on her chest overpower her thoughts, so she raised her shirt away from her chest and looked at the single, bright red mark that dragged from where her breasts started to her belly button. It burned to the touch and she didn't really want to have to deal with it, so she headed to her bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Peroxide, applying it in gentle motions to the flesh wound. She bandaged it up and soon showered and changed her clothes, heading to her last class of the day. Her phone dinged with a text message, MaRi's name coming across the screen. 'Dinner after class? I'm paying.'

Dabin smiled and responded with two thumbs up as she entered the class room. She was fine until the sulfur smell once again penetrated her nose, her eyes darting around before seeing him at the top of the seats; right next to where she sat at. ' _Oh great, oh fuck._ '

' _My dear, cursing me will not make me go away. I have come for you and will stay._ ' Dabin shuddered at the echo of his voice in her head, gripping the pen in her hand a bit tighter as she headed to her seat before thinking, ' _Then why are you here?_ '

' _That is for you to find out and for me to know, my dear._ '

' _How can I be so sure you're real?_ '

' _I am a full entity sitting next to you, am I not? I am a student here, in this hell forsaken class with you, yes? I am acknowledged by everyone here, correct?_ '

' _You have a point. I just want to know why you're here._ '

' _Hush, I can tell this lesson is important to you. It is of no importance to me._ '

Dabin blinked and sighed quietly, writing the notes from the PowerPoint into her notebook. When the class was over, she gathered her things and headed out of the class, the demon boy following at a close range behind her. "Why are you following me?" She asked quietly as they got outside, the wind blowing and tossing her hair to the side of her head. Her eyes were wide and afraid, her insides shaking with fear. He could smell it; every fiber of her being that was scared of him he could smell. He moved in closer to her, a gentle chuckle leaving his lips as the black marks crept up his skin and he backed her into the darkness under a tall, fluffy billowing tree, towering over her. His eyes soon changed to a deep red that she could see even through the blackness surrounding them. One hand circled around her neck in a gentle grip, his nails applying light pressure to her skin. His voice grew a tinge deeper, the slightly familiar smirk pulling on his lips as he spoke, "You're scared of me, are you not?"

She stared at him, her voice catching in her throat and the cold wind did not phase her. "I-I...I...yes."

"Why?"

"Because...you're not real."

"A demon? Why, that's the realist thing you've encountered today. You've nothing to be afraid of. I am not here to hurt you, Dabin," his finger tilted her chin up and his nail gently poked against the bottom of her chin. "I can, but I will not. I am simply just an entity here."

"I don't want you here."

"That is too bad." She blinked once and he was gone. She breathed softly and caught her breath, texting MaRi that she was on her way to her dorm. She rubbed her neck and felt four imprints on one side and one on the other, wincing a bit as she touched them. They burned a bit and she knew that they'd leave a long lasting mark, so on the way to MaRi's dorm, she stopped by her own and grabbed a scarf, quickly shuffling out of the living space as to not be met by the demon boy. When she got to MaRi's dorm, MaRi was already dressed and was ready to go, but she saw that Dabin was...paler than normal. "Dabin, you okay? You look like someone doused you in white paint."

"Oh- MaRi, I'm fine. Just a bit cold," she lied through her teeth but managed to pull it off, at least she hoped. MaRi stared at her questioningly before the two set out and headed to a restaurant, since both had a taste for beef. "So what do you think of the new kid that's in our religion class?" MaRi asked through shoving a piece of the cooked beef into her mouth. Dabin froze for a minute, her eyes widening a bit as she chewed and chewed, swallowing the food with a sip of her water, answering her quietly, "Well..he's a nice kid. I don't..I don't really have anything to say." She nodded and continued to eat, MaRi still looking at her funny, setting her chopsticks down and tilting her head. "Dabin, what's wrong with you? You've been weird today."

Dabin looked up at her from her food and swallowed the last little bit of chewed up food, sighing a bit afterwards. "MaRi, it's nothing. Really. I just didn't get to sleep good last night and..yea."

"Well, try to tonight, yea? I don't like my Dabin acting all weird." Both of them laughed and skipped to a new conversation for the remainder of their little dinner date.

When Dabin returned to her dorm, she kicked her shoes off and ventured into the bedroom portion of her dorm, grabbing a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, changing into her clothes. When she turned around, Sehun was leaned against the wall, a small smile plastered onto his lips. "What the hell!" She yelled out, covering her already clothed body with her small arms and hands. "Why are you hiding your body? I've not seen you naked. Or...half naked, at least." He laughed softly and Dabin knitted her eyebrows, backing into the wall on the opposite side of the room as he came closer to her. "Tell me, why are you scared of me?"

"Because you're just this- this thing."

"Thing?"

"Yes, thing. This thing from another dimension. Why are you here anyways? Can't you just go back to hell and stay there?"

Sehun's eyebrows raised and his lips pursed into a thin line, one of his finger nails tracing a small line along her jawline. In return, she jerked her head the opposite way and he hissed in annoyance, gripping her jawline gently and turning her head back for her to look at him. "I cannot tell you those details yet. You must wait." He had leaned in by this point, his lips grazing along the shell of her ear. When he spoke, his voice was low and barely above a whisper, but enough for Dabin to hear. "You will be mine, my dear. Just wait." He chuckled softly and pulled away, back into his wall again and watched Dabin peel herself off of the wall. "I'm not yours and never will be yours, demon boy."

"Boy? I am a man, Dabin." He shot her a look from his side of the wall, licking across his teeth lightly. "You are a piece of work, my dear."

"You're one to speak." She mumbled softly as she shoved her charger into the wall, leaning against the headboard. Her eyes followed over to him, his eyes closed and his shoulders rising and lowering with each breath he took. He looked oddly angelic, considering he was a demon (and annoying). The way his skin seemed to mesh well with the little sliver of moonlight cracking through the window, how his blonde hair was combed down for a change, he looked peaceful in general.

"Are you just going to look at me and not say a word?"

"You're in my dorm, demon boy."

"My name is Sehun."

" _Demon. Boy._ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only mystery allows us to live; only mystery."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i will probably massively edit this chapter,  
> but i had to get it out bc stressful week up ahead.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed it. ♡

"You look refreshed today," MaRi spoke as she looked over at Dabin, who's hair was pulled off of her face in a half up-half down look. She had on just a dab of makeup, the tired, unruly look she had going on the past few days before having faded. She had slept full nights without an episode of sleep paralysis, Sehun having manifested himself and not bothering to paralyze her like he normally did. He sat in the corner of her bedroom in the dorm room and kept his eyes closed, not bothering to say a word as she slept. In the mornings, he followed her every move with those Crimson eyes of his, the soft pattering of her little feet on the floor matching the way her heart was thumping. She was still scared of him, no doubt, but with those few passing days, she began to fear him less. Little by little, she grew accustomed to the pale entity in her room and in her classes. She still did have a twinge of fear towards him, but it wasn't as bad as it was before.  
  
"Well, yea. I've been sleeping much better. Remember those episodes of sleep paralysis I used to have? I don't really have them anymore," she nodded slightly, MaRi nodding as well. "That's good to hear that you've been sleeping well." They shared a knowing smile and returned to their work, the clock ticking through the muddled conversations in the class. When they were done, Dabin said her goodbyes to MaRi and headed to the next class of the day, hoisting the bag over her shoulder, plugging in the pearly white headphones and turning the music up to a midlevel. As she walked, she felt a pair of hands slide over her shoulders and a gray shadow loom over her. A small 'huh' left her lips before she looked up and saw the demon boy holding a smile on his lips.   
  
"Hello, Lady Dabin." Dabin blinked and swatted at his hands, sucking her teeth a bit at him. "Sehun, you can't just sneak up on people. It doesn't work like that up here." He stared at her as they walked, his eyebrows knitting together and the folds in her forehead showing. "I don't know how you humans work. I've _never_ been a human, idiot," he squinted and plucked the side of her head, Dabin whining in pain and rubbing the side of her head. "Besides, who else would come up behind you like this?"  
  
Dabin paused, rolling her eyes and muttering in annoyance under her breath, "Someone more attractive than a demon who watches me sleep at night."  
  
" _Excuse me?_ " His pride was slightly hurt by the comment, his face showing it. Over the past few days, Dabin had slowly started to become accustomed to his attitude. He was a prideful demon, a man of little words that liked things to be done a certain way. His ego was huge, as would any demon coming straight from hell. He still wouldn't tell her why he decided to come, she just knew it was for her and left it at that.   
  
"Nothing, I said nothing." She turned the corner with him as they walked across the campus, Dabin fixing the sweater she was wearing over her wrists. Sehun stared at her oddly, soon breaking the silence, "Are you not cold? The weather report said that it will be 40 degrees, Dabin."  
  
"I'm not cold. I don't get cold," she turned her head and looked at him. "But you are a human. You things do get cold, I know you do."  
  
"This one doesn't. I just don't-"  
  
"Lady Dabin, if you get sick, then you will have to miss your classes and I know they are of importance to you. And then if you miss your classes if you are sick, you will fall behind. And if you fall behind, you will flunk out. Lady Dabin, here, take my jacket," he paused to pull the thick black jacket off of him, holding it out to her with a slightly annoyed face. Dabin made the same face and pushed the cloth away from her, hoisting the books up on her side. "Sehun, I'm fine. I'm not cold, jeez." She rolled her eyes as they headed into the building and into the classroom, settling in her seat as Sehun slid into the seat next to her. "Lady Dabin, you are quite stubborn."  
  
"You're one to talk," she mumbled as she sifted through her binders and fixed the tabs. He watched her silently, pursing his lips and Dabin peeked at him out of the corner of her eye. When she was around him, as she had been for going on four days since he had decided to manifest himself, she noticed he would have small periods where he just stared at her. He never said a word, he never moved, he would just stare at her and occasionally blink.   
  
On his end, he had a few reasons. He was still surprised that she had an eggshell white aura, he was curious as to how and why she did certain human things, and how she reminded him of a certain someone. A certain someone he had visited during her own senior year of high school and up to her sophomore year of college. Her name was JangMi, and boy oh boy, did he love her. He was by her side at all times, refusing to leave her unless he really had to. She never reciprocated his feelings; after all, wouldn't it be dumb for her to fall for a demon? He was an evil being, something she never wanted to deal with. While she found herself less and less attracted to him, he found his own feelings growing stronger for the girl. But, all of that was ripped out of his chest when JangMi was killed in a car accident. In the after life, she ascended into heaven, and the last time he saw her was the day of the crash when he appeared to catch her final breaths of confession towards him. He was hurt. His entire being shriveled up to an existence of nothing as he saw his first love die in the passenger seat of a car.   
  
The resemblance between JangMi and Dabin was almost identical. They had the same round, wide eyes, the same thin little noses, the same slightly chubby cheeks, the same small, pink lips; they even had the same tone of voice. The difference came in how they treated Sehun; sure Dabin was annoyed by him and feared him more than she should have, but she still somewhat accepted him. As where JangMi pushed him away every chance she got and wanted nothing to do with the boy.   
  
Dabin had finished fixing the tabs in her binder by this time, soon turning her head to look at him as her eyebrow raised up. "Sehun? You're staring again."  
  
He blinked and soon turned away, sucking his teeth lightly afterwards. "I am sorry. I could not help but notice the eye crust that you still have sitting in the corner of your eye."  
  
" _What?!_ "   
  
Later that day, after Dabin's final two classes, the two of them retreated to her dorm room. She sat comfortably on the couch after turning the television on, wrapping herself up in a pink blanket as she watched the movie on the screen. Sehun had been watching it also, confused a bit before turning to look at Dabin. "What is this?"  
  
"It's called a movie," she looked over at him, Sehun making a face. "I know what it is, Lady Dabin, but what is the premise? So far all we have seen is that woman throwing herself at that man. Does he not love her as she says she loves him?"  
  
"Right," she nodded before speaking again, "he's trying to tell her that he doesn't love her like she loves him. Want me to tell you the ending?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, in the end, they lose contact. After a few years, she finds another guy, they get married, and go on to have kids. Around that time, he dies of cancer and she goes to see him in the hospital after his mom gets back in contact with her. When she sees him, he tells her that he really saw her only as a friend and she tells him that it's good enough for her, hence the name of the movie; Good Enough."   
  
He felt a small pang in his chest, pursing his lips and grunting softly afterwards, speaking in his usual monotone voice. "Love is a painful, unnecessary emotion. I do not see why there are so many movies based around it." He scoffed and Dabin shot him a look, rolling her eyes and looking back at the tv screen. "If you don't wanna watch it, then go back to your demon realm or something. I _didn't_ want you here anyways." She wrinkled her nose and brought the blanket up higher, Sehun letting out a small breath of air. What she said actually did hurt a little, but she was right. Dabin didn't want him there when he began to visit her in high school and she didn't want him there now. So, he stood and headed to the closed off bedroom, disappearing into a black thin cloud in front of the door.   
  
"Finally." She sighed and plopped down onto the couch, stretching her legs out onto the couch (as if she really took up that much space). Laying on her back, she turned her tired gaze up to the ceiling, thinking quietly and silently to herself. ' _He keeps looking at me funny. Like he sees something I don't. Or maybe he just has a staring problem. Is that even a real thing?_ ' She paused her thoughts and sat up, grabbing her laptop sitting on the coffee table. "I wonder if I'm just cursed," she mumbled softly and typed into the Google search bar ' _cursed by demon_ '. It wasn't the most descriptive nor grammatically correct way to google something, but she needed some answers. All the webpages that came up were from Christian websites about how an 'exorcism would be the greatest way to solve your own personal demon issue'. She shuddered at the thought. Had these people never heard of the 'Roland Doe'? Clara Germana Cele? Or the most extreme one, Anneliese Michel? She shuddered again, pursing her lips and continuing her search.  
  
Some how or another, she ended up on a website that entrailed about being marked by a demon. There had been ones about the typical three scratch marks and welts, to rashes and raised bumps, to bite marks – she didn't have any of these. So, she returned to google and typed in ' _demon manifestation_ '. Again, even though she was left with less than desirable results, she was met with one link that was almost identical to her situation.   


' _I think there's a demon following me?_

 _My name is JangMi. I'm in my senior year of high school, but for the last two years, there's been this demon following me. He seems to be really attached to me and no matter what, I can't get him to leave me alone. He first started visiting me when I had episodes of sleep paralysis and then he manifested himself into a real thing and now he follows me all the time. What do I do?_ '  


She stared at the screen, soon tapping the down button to see the comments. Most of them were telling her to call a priest and bless her home. A few years later, another commenter had said that she'd died in a car accident and at the scene was a trail of singed footprints that suddenly stopped.  
  
Later that night, Sehun had returned from wherever the hell he had been and was in his corner again, his eyes closed and he was breathing softly. Dabin watched him, knowing he wasn't asleep and knowing he could probably tell that she was watching him. "Dabin, again, are you going to just look at not say anything?" He spoke softly and soon opened his eyes, the bright red being seen through the darkness of the room.   
  
"You look peaceful like that." She mumbled, sitting up to look at him. "I can assure you I am anything _but_ peaceful, my dear," he laughed softly, the sound coming from his chest and coming out as a low growl. Dabin jumped and watched him as he pushed his hair from his face, a few licks of hair having fell in his face.  
  
"Well," she started. "It's kind of cold tonight. Do you want a blanket?"  
  
"I thought Dabin did not get cold."  
  
She blinked and remembered to what she'd said earlier, laughing softly and soon pushing the blanket off of her, grabbing a second blanket that was neatly folded in the corner of her bed. She hesitantly crawled over to him and opened the blanket up, setting it over his shoulders. He peered up at her, his hands locked together in front of him. She gave him a small smile as she crawled back into her bed, flicking the lamp off again before mumbling. "Goodnight, Sehun."  
  
He didn't say a word back, waiting until she fell asleep to utter softly, "Goodnight, Dabin."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To fall for you would be a scary thing for me to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly I am having a terrible day and I just wanna curl up in a ball and sleep-  
> anyways, third chapter pumped out. I hope you enjoy. ♡

The soft tapping of the water droplets against Dabin's skin relaxed her, her face tilted up as the small droplets fell onto her face. Her hair was wet and flat and hung just a bit above her shoulders. She had already washed her body and hair and was now just relaxing under the warm water trickling over her skin. She had been deep in her thoughts about anything and everything. Ranging from her school work to the demon boy that had been living in her dorm room, going on 2 weeks now. Each passing day, she learned more about him and he about her. She found it odd that suddenly her small world included this demon boy. How he had just bombarded his way into her life and made himself a nice little cozy spot. She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard the door creak open, thinking nothing of it. Whenever she showered, Sehun was always trying to rush her out by stating that he was bored. She knew he wanted her company, but he'd never admit to it. He was too much of a prideful demon to do so.

"Sehun, I'm almost done." She spoke above the running water, hearings an annoyed sigh leave from his lips. "You have been in the shower for almost an hour, Dabin! The last time I came to see if you were almost done was 30 minutes ago. Are you sure you are alright?" She sighed and pulled the curtain to the side, only enough for her head to poke out. Her hair stuck to the sides of her face and cheeks, an annoyed look coming over her features. "Sehun, I'm fine. I'm just relaxing; I've had a long day, okay?" He gave her a look and soon returned to the same stoic look he usually had. "Hurry up."

He turned around and headed back out of the bathroom, Dabin rolling her eyes and deciding to stay for a little while longer just to annoy him. Once she got out, she wrapped herself in a blue towel and tucked the extra flap next to her breast, putting on lotion that smelled like cherry blossoms all over her skin after drying off. She changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt after pulling on her panties and bra, soon brushing her teeth. When she was done and the minty taste covered her mouth, she headed out of the bathroom to find Sehun in his corner, his eyes closed.

She crawled onto her mattress and felt a small shiver break through her body. "Guess no fan tonight," she mumbled and got back up, turning it off and making sure that the windows were closed. She climbed back into bed and felt another shiver skip through her body. Sighing outwardly, she cuddled into the pillow and pulled the blanket up high over her shoulders. Sehun had opened his eyes and saw her shiver as she climbed back into the bed. His eyes had grown to a more intense red, the small pang in his chest coming back when he remembered how JangMi would do the same things.

' _I wonder if I tried to warm her up would she be satisfied_.'

He thought silently, soon climbing onto the mattress with her. Dabin felt the bed shift, but because of how sleepy she was, she barely paid it any mind. Well, that is until she felt an arm wrap around her tiny waist and tug her closer to the entity behind her. Her eyes shot open and her head whipped around to see the demon boy behind her, his eyes opened just a tiny bit. She could see the whites of his eyes had turned a daring red while his pupils remained blacker than black itself. "Sehun, what are you..."

"I saw you shiver. I do not want you to get sick, and even if you have said that you do not get cold, you seem cold to me. I am just trying to warm you." He mumbled and kept her hugged tightly to his body, continuing to speak afterwards. "Now sleep, Dabin. I am just here for warmth." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, Dabin immediately feeling the heat radiate off of his body and onto hers. She never thought one person could be so warm, but, here he was. So, she took what he said and closed her eyes, dozing off in a matter of minutes in the demon's arms.

After she had fallen asleep, he opening his eyes and looked up at her. He watched her sleeping features; how her lips were slightly parted, she would occasionally whimper and whine, how her eyebrows knitted just a bit on her forehead, how she'd occasionally tense up and then relax in his arms. Yes, she favored JangMi, but JangMi could not come close to the soul that Dabin had. Not even their auras were the same; JangMi's aura was almost black but Dabin's was eggshell white. JangMi had a soul that was barely glowing, and if it did really glow, it was a dim gray. Dabin's soul was a pure white and burned brightly, to the point where it kind of hurt his eyes when he had the chance to look at it. She was a sweet girl with a heart of gold. For her, seeing other people happy was her main goal. Her being beautiful on the outside was a plus, but her insides were what began to draw the demon more towards her.

On the opposite end of the spectrum, Dabin slowly felt herself being pulled in more and more to the demon. He was beginning to open up more to her and she to him. Yes, two weeks maybe might not have been a long enough time period for her to open up to him, but spending all her days and hours with him, getting to know him in such a close proximity – it made her begin to feel closer to the stubborn demon boy. Even with her childish teasing (the nickname she loved, 'demon boy') and his own (always pinching her sides or plucking her head), the two of them started to gradually get closer to each other. But, she still had her drawbacks. He was a demon – a goddamn demon. He was just as dangerous as anything. Dabin liked bad boys, but not other worldly bad guys.

In the morning when her alarm clock went off, Dabin whined softly and rubbed her eyes. When she came to, she remembered that the arms around her waist had come from the demon boy. It suddenly hit her and she tensed in his arms, his grip tightening around her before he let out an exasperated sigh. "Dabin, would you please turn off that damn thing? I do not understand why it is so loud." He unconsciously nuzzled his cold nose against the skin where her shoulder and neck met, his opposite hand coming up to her side and his fingers splayed along her side. He inhaled slowly, taking in the scent of the cherry blossom lotion from the night before. She stayed tense and her eyes widened a bit, Dabin flinching and resting her hands on his to gently move them. "A-Ah...Sehun I have to.."

His eyes opened, and he peered up at the girl, her cheeks flushed a bright red. Suddenly, she jerked away and scooted to the other wall, her hand over her chest as she looked at him, "You were _spooning_ me! I thought it was just for heat but you-" she paused and rubbed the spot he nuzzled on her neck, the blush deepening along her skin. "You really were spooning me!"

He sat up lazily, the hair on his head quite messy on one side. Soon, all of his hair was a mess as he shook his fingers through his hair and looked over at her a bit tired. "It would seem you were enjoying it, Lady Dabin. Were you not?"

"T-That's _not_ the point Sehun! Gah!" She yelled and stood up, stomping into the bathroom to prep herself for the day. He just watched her tiredly, shaking his head a bit and stood, shuffling to get himself ready as well.

As they headed to class, the silent cloud that covered the two of them from the morning hung low. In her head, Dabin kept replaying how he nuzzled against her skin and held her closer to him, how he was so calm and inviting, how warm he was. The way her tiny body molded almost perfectly-

She shook her head and sighed softly, clutching the books in her hand a bit tighter. He heard her sigh and slowly turned his head towards her. He knew what she was thinking, as he could read her mind quite easily and also the expression on her face sold him. "Dabin-ah," he started, noticing the blush return to her face in a very light, rosy pink. "What are you thinking?" She blinked and looked up at him, shifting the bag over her shoulder before diverting her attention elsewhere as she spoke, "It's nothing important, Sehun."

"If it isn't, then why did you sigh?"

"It's nothing." She insisted, turning the corner on the campus to head to her first of two classes today. "If it's nothing, then again, why did you sigh?"

" _Demon boy_ , leave it alone!" She whined in annoyance and looked up at him, the same look of annoyance coming across his face. " _Woman_! What did I tell you about calling me that damned name? I am a man and my name is Sehun!"

"Maybe I wouldn't call you demon boy if you didn't annoy me!" She huffed and headed into the classroom, the little fuzz of annoyance clouding her mind. In the midst of their tiny scat, some of the students eyeballed them curiously.

' _I swear I'm going to kill this boy._ '

She thought silently as she settled in her Religion and Folklore class pulling out the notes from her reading she had done; the reading in which she had to nearly fight Sehun to let her do.

\--

_"Dabin. Me. Attention. Me." Dabin sighed, gently pushing two fingers against his forehead and pushing him away from her. "I have to get this reading done, Sehun. Go watch tv or something," she mumbled as she wrote a few notes down, her pen following the lettering on the page. She had been reading for the past hour and hadn't once looked up at the pale blonde demon as he kept trying to distract her. None of his attempts worked and he wasn't about to stoop low to childish antics to get her attention._

_He let out an exasperated sigh and soon laid his head in her lap, over the book and made her drop the pen on the book. "Dabin. Me. Attention. Now."_

_She rolled her eyes and slid the book from under his head swiftly, catching her pen, and laying it on his face as she continued her reading. He twitched, his eyes burning a fire red under the book. He slid his head from under the book, looking at her in annoyance. "What? Sehun, I'm_ literally _going to lock you in the bathroom_ again _. Leave me alone so I can finish reading." She huffed and stuck a leg out, kicking him off of the couch. He hit the floor with a small 'oof' and groaned, sitting up and glaring at her, his hooded eyes digging holes into the side of her face. "You little-"_

_"Demon boy! Shut up, I have to read, okay?! Just because you're not actually here to get an education doesn't mean that I'm doing the same!" Her face had turned red, the anger blatantly showing on her face. "How dare you talk to me like that, Dabin! You will resp-"_

_"Shut up!" She pushed her book to the side and stood up, leveling herself up with him. "You will not talk to me like that, you insolent little brat." He spat out in her face, picking her up and pushing her against the wall, holding her there. The red of his eyes intensified and the black markings came across his skin again. Suddenly, the fear washed over her again and she sucked her teeth, wincing a bit as she felt a nail gently press on the meat of her arm. "Let me finish reading and then I'll pay attention to you."_

_He smirked. He could smell the fear on her. So, he let her down, the red of his eyes fading and the black marks retreating. "Promise you will?"_

_"I will. Now leave me alone, demon boy."_

_"Hey!"_

\--

"Good morning, class." Her professor spoke as he entered the class, setting his own set of books down on the desk in front of the entire class. As the lesson continued, MaRi noticed how relaxed Dabin had become around Sehun – she also noticed that the two of them were spending _a lot_ of time together. She had meant to talk to Dabin about it but it always had slipped her mind when she wanted to talk to her about it. But now that she had seen the two together, it jogged her memory.

"Hey, Dabin- wanna go get something to eat later tonight?" She smiled over at her friend and saw her return the smile. "Yea, sure. Let's say- 9?"

"Perfect." MaRi smiled at her as they returned their attention to the reading. When class was over, MaRi caught up with Dabin. "Sehun, you can go ahead and go back. I'll be there soon, yea?"

"Hn," he hummed softly and continued in his way to her dorm, his hands tucked in his pockets. MaRi made a questionable face, her eyebrows raising and her lips forming a straight line before she looked over at Dabin, who was looking around the campus like a kid. "Dabin," MaRi called her, watching her look over and the two of them started laughing. "You seem happier lately. And you look refreshed. You've really been sleeping better, yea?"

Dabin nodded. "Yes, yes. I've been able to sleep straight through the night and I don't have any interruptions anymore." MaRi nodded and they continued their conversation until they got to Dabin's dorm. "I'll see you later, Riri."

As she unlocked the door and headed inside, she slid her shoes off and hung her bookbag up. Sitting her books on the counter, she pulled her jacket off and rubbed her face while heading to her room to take a nap. She was stopped when she felt soft breathing against her neck, tensing before turning her head to look at him. "Oh, hi. I thought you had left." She pulled away quickly and opened the door to her room, shuddering a bit. She would've kept going if not for feeling a pair of eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. "Dabin, do you mind if...I sleep with you again? For warmth purposes, of course."

She blinked and turned around, nodding slowly. "Oh..yea, sure." She gave him a small smile before climbing into the bed. As she closed her eyes again, she felt the warmth of his body against her back and his arms tight around her waist. As she slept, he kept an eye on the clock to wake her up for her little dinner date with MaRi.

When the time came for her to wake up, she was a bit groggy. Upon feeling the soft breathing against her shoulder, she lifted her head and gently nudged him off of her, slipping her shoes and jacket back on. Grabbing her purse, she headed out the door and texted MaRi that she was headed to her dorm. After Dabin left, Sehun rolled onto his back and opened his eyes to look at the ceiling.

' _I should not like her, right? Maybe she will hurt me like JangMi. She has a sweet aura, a sweet soul, a sweet smell at that...ah, Dabin, what are you doing to me?_ ' He groaned and covered his face, rolling over to face the wall.

Dabin sat up comfortably in her seat, taking a sip from the green tea she had. "So, what's up, Riri?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about Sehun." Dabin blinked, looking up at her best friend. "Oh- what about him?"

"You two are getting really close," she started, quirking an eyebrow as she took a sip of her tea. "It's not a bad thing, no, but you've known him for two weeks."

"MaRi-"

"You fell for someone else this fast and got your heart broken. I don't want to see it happen to you again. Plus..something is off about him."

' _Off?_ ' Dabin thought silently and looked up at her. "Well...his dorm is close to mine, so we see each other a lot. Plus we have pretty much the same schedule, so we're together a lot." She mumbled softly, taking another sip. MaRi actually did know what Sehun was and she knew that he'd been staying in her dorm. It took a _demon_ to know a _demon_.

MaRi was a demon herself. She just never gave any hints of it to Dabin. She wore contacts to eliminate the chances of Dabin seeing that her eyes were actually a pretty gold color, not the same Crimson color that Sehun had. Her skin was almost the same pale that Sehun's was, she had fangs but capped them so Dabin would never pick up on them. She didn't want to destroy her friend ship with Dabin; they'd been friends since their junior year of high school. Dabin was the closest thing MaRi had to something like a younger sister and she didn't want to mess that up. She found out that he was a demon the minute he entered their classroom. The first person he made eye contact with before Dabin was the black haired girl sitting next to her. She wanted to get out of her seat and snatch his throat out for even looking at her, preying on her the way he did that day. Being with a demon was no good, especially a demon who hadn't been a human before.

MaRi was a human before she was a demon. She was 18 when she met an untimely death, having been killed in a car accident also. It was a 7 car pile up; she was one of the middle cars. She died on impact but her parents managed to survive through the ordeal. Her life as a demon didn't start until the resentment she had in her soul started to pour in. The resentment, in a way, poisoned her once bright soul and she was thrown down to hell, ultimately becoming a demon. She didn't want to be an evil one at that; she tried to eliminate that, but the resentment in her soul was and still is very prevalent.

"Alright...Dabin, just be careful, okay? I understand he's attractive and you're getting closer to him...but guard your heart well."

When Dabin returned home after dinner, she heard soft growling from the hallway echo down to the from door. Her eyes widened and she looked around, soon dropping her bag on the floor as a disfigured entity stalked towards her. "What the hell?" She rubbed her eyes as if she were seeing things, trying to see if it was a figment of her mind or was actually a thing coming towards her. Soon, she found herself gripped by the throat and hoisted into the air, her back slamming against the wall. She gasped for air, her legs kicking and flailing in the air. She saw her vision cloud over, her face turning a fair shade of pink. Suddenly, she was dropped to the ground and gasped for air, coughing and leaned over to the side. When she looked up, she saw Sehun panting softly over the disintegrating figure under him. He looked over at Dabin, the finger prints staining her neck. He went over to her after the figure completely disappeared, kneeling down and tilting her head up to inspect the marks on her neck.

Suddenly, she flinched and gently pushed him, scooting back against the wall. "Did...did you bring that thing in here?"

"Dabin, it came because I am here. I did not purposely bring it in here."

"Why would it come if you're here? I thought-"

"I'm not entirely safe. Come, I'll explain." He went over to her and carefully picked her up so she could stand, walking her into the living room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Protect me, and I'll protect you until I can't anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter comes late because I was a little unmotivated  
> and I'm kinda iffy on this chapter as it is omg. plus  
> we're snowed in in va with lots of snow (that's still coming down-)  
> anyways, enjoyyyyy. ♡

"So why did that...that _thing_ come here?" She looked down at him as he set his hands on her thighs, his attention focused on the grip prints on her neck. "Dabin, firstly, I must asses your neck." He shifted and sat up, running his fingers over the marks and watched her wince in pain. "On a scale of one to ten, how much do they hurt?"

"Nine." She sighed softly and soon closed her eyes as he touched them again, this time the marks beginning to fade into her skin. Once he was done, she opened her eyes and looked at him, the high points of her cheeks turning a bit pink as well as her eyes as they welled up with tears. "My Lady, why are you crying? Talk to me," he whispered, looking up at her with concern.

"I thought I was gonna die. Whatever that thing was really almost killed me. I was scared, okay." She huffed softly and soon leaned in to hug him. He blinked, stiffening for a moment as his eyes widened. He hesitated to slide his hands up and return the hug, soon relaxing into her and pressing his face into her neck. He inhaled a bit and felt like melting at the scent of the cherry blossom lotion that she had always smelled like, the scent relaxing him from the rage he had been previously filled with. After a few moments, they pulled away from each other and she looked down at him.

"Now, onto why they are here," he paused, shifting himself to sit next to her. "I started off as a demon that only visited you while you were asleep. I had the power to manifest myself, to make myself real to you. The only difference is that I am not filled completely with evil. Some demons are, others are not. The demons that are filled completely with evil tend to have more power to manifest themselves quicker than those of us that don't.

"They also come after the demons that are not filled completely with evil to turn them evil or hurt the humans that we tend to manifest ourselves too. That demon was named Jaeji. He's done the same thing to me before and I knew he'd do it again if I manifested myself to you. I want to be here to make sure that you are safe, and I will do that." He nodded as he looked at her, Dabin nodding slowly as she looked over at him. "So you basically brought them here on accident?"

"Mhm."

She stared at him for a moment, soon gently biting her lip and squinting a bit, "You promise you'll stay and protect me?"

"I swear."

"And if you leave I have all rights to like..banish you or something?" He blinked and let out a small chuckle, nodding shortly afterwards. "Yes, Dabin. You may banish me or something."

"Don't make fun of me, demon boy," she sucked her teeth after speaking, lightly pushing his shoulder and laughing softly.

Later that night, instead of resting like she normally had to, Dabin was up on the Internet as Sehun slept. She looked over the webpages one by one, lightly biting on her bottom lip. She opened up a new tab and quietly typed in 'ways to get rid of demons in your home'. A few more webpages came up and she looked over them; some suggested having a priest come bless her house, others suggested having an exorcism done on herself. She shivered at the thought of doing an exorcism on herself; they were dangerous and usually didn't turn out good. She kept looking and saw one that recommended an exorcism on her home, but even still, the thought scared her. She could just have a priest come bless the house, right?

She leaned her cheek in her palm as she continued to look, her hand soon moving to run over her neck. It was still a bit sore, but at least Sehun had gotten rid of the marks so no one would question anything. She couldn't get the image of that demon out of her head; from the neck down it looked like a normal person. But going up, it had deathly claws on it's hands, never mind the fact that it's hands looked slightly oversized for its body. It had cracked, dry, gray skin and its eyes bulged out of its head. A horn, or what looked like one, protruded from the center of its forehead and its eyes were a bright, almost fluorescent red. She saw her whole life flash before her eyes in just a matter of seconds; the oxygen seemed to run out of her lungs the harder it squeezed. Once it let go and she could breath again, she didn't get a chance to see Sehun throw the thing onto the ground and essentially kill it with just a swipe with his nails across its face.

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Sehun groan next to her. He rolled over and gently pushed the laptop down her legs, resting his head in her lap. She tensed, looking down at him and soon smiled softly, closing her laptop and setting it on the floor. Her fingers slowly ran through his hair and he soon opened his eyes to look up at her, his eyes the familiar crimson red that they usually were at night. "Are you not tired, Dabin?"

She shook her head and soon saw him sit up only to lay back down in her lap after stretching. She laughed softly and watched him, gently rubbing her thumb behind his ear. "I thought demons didn't need sleep," she mumbled, his gaze soon turning up to her. "We don't, but I like to sleep. It's refreshing." He mumbled also, soon taking in a small breath and momentarily basked in her sweet scent. He liked the fact that she was allowing him to be this close, moreso because he liked how sweet she was to him and because she smelled nice.

It was only a matter of minutes before she turned off the light and shifted to lay down, his arms around her waist tightly.

The next morning, Dabin didn't have to worry about her alarm clock waking her up; the smell of burned eggs singed her nose as it radiated through the small dorm. "What the hell," she mumbled and sat up, scratching her head. Once her feet touched the floor, Sehun's head popped in through the door and a slight apologetic look came over his face. "What're you burning?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, opening the door further and pushing him out of her way gently to head into the kitchen. "I tried to cook and I have learned that _this_ Sehun cannot cook." Dabin snorted softly and grabbed the pan, pouring the burned eggs into the garbage and putting the pan into the sink. "How about we stop somewhere and get something to eat? Sound like a plan?"

"Yes, yes."

After getting ready and stopping by a small cafe on the campus, they headed into class again. MaRi saw them come in and immediately caught an attitude, noticing the pink tinge to her aura. Pink could've been good, but in her case, she was falling for a demon – which meant that pink wasn't good. Pink usually meant that said person was falling for another individual. And that individual was Sehun.

Sehun and MaRi shared looks, trying to hide the block of tension suddenly clouding both of their minds. _'You aren't supposed to get close with her.'_

Sehun blinked as he sat down, fighting the urge to reach across and yank MaRi's hair so hard that her neck broke and he wouldn't have to deal with her coming in between him and Dabin. _'Mind your business, parasite.'_

_'She's my best friend, first of all. She's my best friend before she's your little plaything.'_

_'Plaything? Really? She is no play thing, she is a woman that I am beginning to have feelings for. Is that too hard for you to handle? Is your nonexistent soul so attached to her?'_

_'Don't taunt me, bastard.'_

They shared looks again while Dabin sorted through her bags, Sehun's eyes momentarily flashing the same bright red it always did when he was annoyed. _'Stay out of our relationship and you just may live to see another couple centuries, parasite.'_

_'Don't get close with her, bastard.'_

Before they could telepathically hurl insults towards each other, Dabin leaned over to MaRi to speak, "Hey, you have an extra pen I can steal? I left mine at my dorm." She gave off an ever-so-charming smile to her friend and the two shared a laugh, MaRi lending her the pen that she'd never seen again.

While the lesson went on, Dabin's mind started to float elsewhere. When if the demons that did start coming were bigger, more aggressive? Would it still be safe to stay with him then? She was scared; she had to find a way to keep these demons out, even if Sehun said that he would protect her. What if he wasn't there one day and one of the demons came and she didn't know how to kill it or even get it off of her. There were so many things running through her head and she had zoned out, her chin leaning neatly on her fists. She was brought out of her thoughts upon feeling a cold hand bring the back of her shirt down over her jeans, recognizing the soft stroking of two fingers coming to rub against her clothed side.

She heard a sharp growl and the two fingers were gone. In return, her heart started to beat quickly until she felt the same large hand rub her back to calm her.

When class was over, MaRi had grabbed Sehun by the arm and shoved him over into an abandoned corner, fighting the urge to rip the caps off and her contacts out. "Listen here, demon boy," she paused, jacking him up by his shirt, "Dabin has been through her fair share of relationships. You getting with her is not meant to be an actual thing. Humans and demons are not supposed to be together."

"Mm, wrinkling my shirt," he mumbled and looked down at her. "Is that in a Demon Rulebook of some sort?"

"No, but you know it's dangerous. I know about Jaeji. I smelled him as soon as I woke up. I knew he was in her dorm."

"You think I will just leave Dabin to fend for herself, hm? You've seen her aura, I know you have. She will be mine. I will mark her. So butt out."

Her teeth started to grind against each other before she spoke in a half normal-half demonic, low voice, "If you mark her, I will kill you. So help me Satan, I will kill you."

"Butt. Out."

He glared at her before shoving her hand off of his chest and his shirt, heading out the building and catching up with Dabin just as she turned the corner to head to the same cafe to grab something to eat on her way home. "Got lost?" She smiled softly as they headed in, waving to the cashier.

"Ah, just had a few things to talk to MaRi about. No big deal."

"Oh, you know her?" She blinked and looked up at him with raised brows. "Just a little. She is...a real charmer." He gave a small smile and she returned the smile, looking up at the menu. After ordering a grilled bacon, chicken, and cheese sandwich, they headed back to the dorm.

Later that night, after her final classes, eating dinner, learning that Sehun was much, much stronger than her small frame, showering (and being rushed out of it), and finally falling asleep, Dabin snored softly as her head laid in his lap comfortably. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes laid elsewhere; on the window that showed the moon at full sitting in the night sky. He wondered if her safety really could be put in danger if he stayed longer; or even if he marked her in the future, would it get worse. She was slowly becoming the light in his life, after years of being left in the dark and scaring the crap out of her.

He was brought out of his thoughts when she woke up and sat up. "Dabin, is there-"

He stopped as he noticed her crawl into his lap while half asleep. He stiffened, her arms wrapping around his middle and her head laid neatly on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. "Dabin," he mumbled softly, his hands hesitantly wrapping around her before she responded with a sleep hum. "Are you...comfortable?"

She responded with another sleepy hum, soon dozing right back off. He sighed and closed his eyes upon feeling her soft breathing graze his neck, tilting his head up and looking at the ceiling. He sighing once again before mumbling, "This girl is going to drive me _insane_. Absolutely insane."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When he or she makes your heart thump a little faster, when you become flustered just at the thought of that individual, maybe, just maybe, your senses are telling you something."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this chapter long?? it feels like it idk  
> having a semi annoying day but eh a  
> little writing fixed that for me.  
> enjoy lovelies ♡

"Ow! Shit!" Dabin yelled throughout the dorm, punching Sehun's shoulder with much force. "I said not too rough when we wrestle!" She huffed and sat up, rubbing her shoulder as she shot him a look. "You are incredibly weak, Dabin." He smirked and soon felt a foot connect with his face, flying back and hitting the carpet. "Weak that, demon boy." She sucked her teeth and stood up as he twitched on the ground. "Idiot," he mumbled as she went to the bathroom to get the heating pad, bringing it back in with her and plugging it in, setting it over her shoulder. He sat up, the center of his face where she kicked a fair shade of red that contrasted against his pale skin. "You did not have to kick me, wench." He grumbled and stood up, heading to the bathroom to inspect his face. "I better not have a bruise or I am going to beat y-"  
  
"You won't beat shit, demon boy." She spoke loud enough for him to hear, grabbing her phone and playing on it while the heat worked its way through her shoulder. He slowly peeked back into the room, squinting at her in annoyance. "Little girl, I'm older than you and stronger than you. Do not even."  
  
"You wouldn't hurt me on purpose. You're supposed to protect me. I'll banish Y-"  
  
"You don't even know how to properly banish someone. Don't forget you're a human, woman." He retorted as he sat down in his corner, which was very, very cold with him sleeping in her bed lately, his back facing her. "I can learn. It can't be that hard to learn that voodoo-magic stuff."  
  
He twitched. "It is not 'voodoo-magic'. It is a religious practice."

"Well, whatever it is, I'm gonna do it."

He hid a chuckle by growling, Dabin tilting her head to look at him and sucked her teeth. "I've gotten used to your growling by now, demon boy. It doesn't scare me."

"Oh really?" He turned and crawled over to her, his eyes soon turning the same bright red they usually did when he was annoyed (or trying to intimidate Dabin), his nails grew out to claws, and his teeth formed to a point as he soon crawled over top of her, an even louder growl leaving his lips. Dabin blushed, soon plucking his forehead. A growl of pain left his lips and he sucked his teeth at her before speaking, his voice deeper than usual. "Must you always pluck me, Dabin? I am trying to be fierce. I cannot do that when you pluck me."

She giggled and he soon sat up, crossing his arms and pointing a nail at her, "What is so funny?"

"You got mad over something little. You don't scare me as much anymore, Sehun." She smiled softly and soon poked his forehead again, rolling her shoulder under the heating pad. "Now get off of me," she gently pushed him and he resisted, staying still in his same spot. "No." He sucked his teeth and leaned back down, pressing his hands on either side of her head. "Sehun, moooove," she whined, weakly pushing at his shoulders. "Now why would I do that?"

"Because I said so, ya prick," she made a face, pursing her lips. "Mm, well then no. Your want, need, or opinion matter little." He kept the same stoic face, leaning down closer to her. "That's not- Sehun- you gotta-"

"I have to what?" He whispered, his nose gently touching hers. "You...you gotta move." She whispered in return, her voice shaking a bit as she spoke. Her hands weakly pushed at his shoulders again soon giving up as he leaned in closer, his lips coming closer and closer to hers before she let out a death defying scream, kicking him off of her with more force than she'd ever had. "Y-you were about to kiss me! And you were straddling me! _Pervert, pervert, pervert!_ "

With each pervert, she threw three of the four pillows she had on her bed at him, his arm coming up to defend himself from the fluffy bombs. "I am _not_ a pervert, Dabin! Stop throwing those pillows at me!" He growled, shoving another out the way as he glared at her.

It had been nearly two months now since Sehun had entered her life as an actual presence, and moreso as a crush that started to develop more and more. MaRi and Sehun had occasional scats, but after Dabin had seen them arguing at first hand herself, she sat them down and talked to them about what it was that was going on and potentially what she wanted. MaRi reluctantly agreed to go along with it and a stubborn Sehun did as well. On several occasions they had almost kissed, but due to Dabin's own accord and heart, she refused each advance to do so. Sehun didn't try to pressure her into kissing him, even though he so badly wanted to feel those soft lips on his. He wanted to see just want those cute, pink lips tasted like. He thought of other things to do with her, but those would have to wait to even be executed.

The way she blinked as she looked up at him, the way he lips parted, her brows knitted, and she snored softly as she slept, how her attitude would flare up and her cheeks would turn pink, drove him crazy. Better yet, everything she did drove him crazy. He was so close to just throwing in the towel and kissing her, but that would wait. 

"Pervert," she grumbled and soon took the heating pad off, her shoulder feeling better. She rolled it back up after it cooled down and took it back into the bathroom. As she prepared to leave, she heard a faint growling by the front door, freezing in her footsteps. That _wasn't_ Sehun. She knew his growls by heart and that most definitely wasn't him. It sounded too throaty and too deep, and also like they had some sort of fluid in its throat. She gulped softly, a light sweat breaking over her forehead and she whispered softly. "Sehun?" 

He was creeping around the corner as it was, gently pushing her back into the bathroom and looking over at her as he spoke softly, "Stay in here. Don't come out until you hear me say to do so." She nodded slowly and he shut the door. She jumped as she heard growling and grunts, thumping and bone snapping, an awful 'splat' sound hitting the floor. A sound of nails scratching at the bathroom door, causing Dabin to scramble to the other side of the bathroom. Five minutes of silence followed; they were the longest five minutes of her life. Soon, instead of telling her to come out, Sehun opened the door, covered in blood. The body of the demon was behind him, soon beginning to dissolve like the other demon had done. He panted softly, his blonde hair stained with little droplets of blood. His knuckles cracked as he curled his blood stained fingers, his eyes trailing over the linoleum floor and up to the terrified girl in the corner. He barely noticed the large gash in his shoulder, the main thing Dabin had been staring at. 

"S-Sehun...your shoulder," she whispered and stood up on shaky legs, heading over to him. He flinched as he felt her fingers on his skin, wincing as she gently touched the gash. "I can heal," he whispered breathless, his eyes soon rolling to the back of his head as he collapsed on her from exhaustion. She didn't mind the blood, but she caught him and immediately let out a soft 'oof' as her butt hit the floor. She scooted to a different corner, carefully laying his head on a pillow of towels, soon standing up and wetting a wash cloth. She scooted back over to him and carefully cleaned the blood off of his face and looked over at the gash in his shoulder, watching as it slowly closed up. She let out a small, thankful sigh as she continued to clean the black blood off of him. She looked into the hallway and saw that the blood had dissipated as well, silently thanking the gods that it wasn't another thing she had to clean up. After cleaning his face and arms, she paused to change out of her own bloody clothes, opting for a pair of leggings and a t-shirt. As fate would have it, there was a soft knock on the door. "Dabin? Dabin?"

"Shit," she cursed silently, heading to the front door. There was the dorm manager as she opened it, showing her best smile. "Is everything alright? I heard some thumping." She questioned, true worry over her face. 

"Oh yea! Just slipped and fell, no big deal!" She smiled again, the dorm manager smiling and nodding. "Alright, just had to check and make sure. Take care!" She waved and Dabin shut the door, blowing out a sigh of relief. She headed back into the bathroom and looked at him, her heart feeling as if it broke in a million pieces. She'd never seen him this weak before, this vulnerable. Not even when he was sleep. She leaned forward and decided to get the wet, soiled clothes off of him. Button by button, zipper by zipper, she got his clothes off and folded them up to deal with them later, moreso concerned with how vulnerable he was now. She blushed as she looked down over his body, over each muscle that was carved and had little curves and dips. How smooth his skin was, barely any blemishes on it. She blushed; the thoughts she was having weren't exactly fitting for the situation they were in, but she couldn't help it! The boy was basically perfect. 

She carefully laid his head in her lap and looked down at him, combing his hair back and out of his face with her small fingers. Her eyes closed and she sighed softly; that had been the second demon attack just this week. She couldn't keep hiding them, so maybe it was time for her to get an apartment of some sort. Maybe a house, a small one, if she could afford it. She couldn't keep living in a dorm with the way things were going down; it wouldn't work. With all these thoughts, she ended up dozing off. At 3 AM, Sehun woke up, the soreness in his shoulder returning. He looked around and saw his clothes folded neatly, the darkness covering the room, and at the sleeping figure above him, her hair covering the majority of her face. He winced as he sat up, his body sore from the earlier fight. He scooted closer to her and pushed her hair behind her ear, watching as her eyelids twitched and soon her eyes opened, her hand coming over his. "You're awake," she smiled sleepily, sitting up and soon leaning into his touch as he cupped one of her cheeks with his hands.

"Did...did you undress me? Were my clothes that bloody, Dabin?"

She nodded and pointed to them, "There's no rule book on how to clean demon blood, is there?" They both laughed softly and he leaned in, gently kissing her forehead. Her eyes closed and soon she hugged him to her, his arms coming around her shoulders as she then whispered. "I thought you weren't going to wake up." He tensed a bit but soon relaxed as she rubbed his back.

"I had to come back. I didn't want to die yet, Lady Dabin. I didn't want to leave you, either." He kissed her temple affectionately and slowly she climbed into his lap again, comfortable in the familiar position. 'This is my chance.' He thought silently to himself and soon shifted the two of them, scooting her over so he could get a better look at her. He leaned in slowly, tilting her chin up and holding onto her free hand, his lips soon pressing against hers in a soft, slow kiss. She hesitated but pressed her lips back against his, her fingers lacing with his. Their lips molded together almost perfectly, the sweet taste of her lips dizzying him. If he had a soul, it would probably be burning brighter than the sun at this point in time. The kiss was sweet and well worth the two month wait – actually, since her high school years, so a bit of a while. 

Upon pulling back, he gently kissed her forehead again and soon hugged her again, his arms around her shoulders. He gently stroked her hair as she laid against him comfortably, his eyes closed. "Sehun, let's go to bed." She whispered softly as he nodded. She stood up and carefully helped him up, leading him to the bedroom. She gently pressed a hand to his back while helping him into her room, one of his hands coming around to hold onto her waist. Upon entering the bed, he tugged her close to him, her back gently squeezed to his chest. Within minutes, the two of them were comfortably knocked out, Dabin's cute little snores flowing through the room.

In the later morning, the sun rising signaled the beginning of a Saturday morning. Dabin had turned throughout the night, her arms and legs wrapped around him in a sort of cuddly bear type position. Sehun's eyes opened and he looked down at the peacefully sleeping girl clung to him, smiling softly. He trailed his fingers through her hair slowly, the kiss from the night before popping back into his head. The sweet, soft feeling of her lips on his, moving slowly, the way her top lip fit neatly between his lips, how he could hear her heart beat just a little bit faster, how when he saw her face, she was the cutest, blushing woman he'd seen. Seeing her sleeping face each morning brought joy to his nonexistent heart. Even though it was dangerous with him catching feelings for her and her for him, he couldn't help it. She was more or less the most beautiful human he'd ever laid eyes on. After getting hurt by JangMi in such a way, he found that his nonexistent heart craved for Dabin and for her love. 

When she woke up, she gently rubbed the back of her hand on her eyes, whining softly and cuddling into him again, lightly nuzzling her nose on his neck. "Good morning, Lady Dabin." He flinched a bit as she pressed a kiss, although hesitant, to his neck, his hands running down and smoothing her t-shirt over her back. "Morning, Sehun." She mumbled sleepily, her tired body laying limp on his. In a way, yesterday had completely exhausted her, even though she hadn't been the one fighting. After getting comfortable that night, she had opted for the no pants-huge t-shirt look in addition to Sehun only wearing his boxers.

"You know, this is slightly inappropriate about what we're wearing. Say if MaRi were to appear, she would go nuts, Dabin." He chuckled, his chest rumbling against hers. She laughed sleepily, soon sitting up with her hair being a mess along her head. She yawned and sleepily looked around, the blanket sliding lowly on her hips and soon down to her pale thighs. As she raised an arm to rub her eyes, the t-shirt slid up and showed the grey-blue lace panties she was wearing. Sehun's eyebrow twitched and he groaned, rolling to his other side. "Sehun?" She whined, the sound tossing his head to even more inappropriate thoughts. He groaned and stood up, waddling to the bathroom and slammed the door behind himself. She blinked and watched him with curious eyes, soon shrugging and plopping back down onto the bed.

Later that morning, after Sehun had retreated from the bathroom with an annoyed look on his face and Dabin had finally gotten out of bed, they met in the living room. "So how do you get demon blood out of clothes?" She pursed her lips and he soon shrugged and sighed, "You don't. I must get new clothes. Are the other clothes I have worn in your room?"

"Yep."

"Then, we must go out and do some shopping."

She blinked; did he not realize that college students were essentially... _broke?_ Her face told him everything before he rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom, carefully digging through his pants and pulling out his...less than appealing wallet. She watched him and squinted a bit, crossing her arms and tilting her head. "You're a demon, I thought-"

"We have money, yes. We use it as we please. And this means that you and I will use it to go shopping with. Yes?"

She hesitated and soon nodded. "Well, I'll go get my pants."

He twitched as he watched her head to the bedroom, watching as the shirt rose over her tiny bum and he got a glimpse of the blue-grey panties again, causing him to groan and lightly smack his head into the wall. After she came out with a new pair of leggings on and a pair of mix-matched socks, he headed in and changed into his extra set of clothes he had in the hamper in her room. After putting on their shoes (and Dabin's jacket), they headed out and caught a taxi to the nearest mall. When they got to the mall, Sehun's nose twitched with the sensory overload, letting out a small whine.

Dabin caught on to the whine and looked up at him, giving him a questioning face. "Are you alright?" He shrugged slowly and gently rubbed his nose. "Lots of things going on at one time tend to send _this_ Sehun's mind going crazy." He muttered, soon feeling Dabin's hand slowly slide into his and lace their fingers together. He felt himself relax, her little hand fitting neatly in his. The pain in his shoulder that had quietly returned dissipated as she held onto his hand and as he looked down, he saw a small smile along her pink lips. "Hopefully this calm's your mind. Let's go find you some clothes, yea?" she smiled softly and the two of them headed further into the mall, going through the different stores and finding Sehun enough clothes to last him a few months - and spending more money than Dabin thought imaginable.

"Would you like to get any clothes, Dabin? You and I have only gotten me clothes." She blinked and shrugged a little at the offer, "I don't really want to use your money, Seh-"

"Dabin, just let me do this for you, please? This is a rare moment of my kindness, please take it wisely." She blinked again and lightly punched his side with one of her hands, soon gently tugging him into one of the stores with her. As she looked at the different clothes, she took a handful into the dressing room with her. Her head peeked out of the door at the blonde haired boy sitting on the bench right outside the dressing rooms, "Tell me how they look, please?" He nodded silently in agreement, watching her head dip back into the dressing room. Outfit after outfit, she would pop in and out of the dressing room, showing off her cute little petite figure in the outfits. He would nod his head and hold up a thumb, sometimes offering a smile on his usual stoic features. It wasn't until she came out in a mid-length maroon colored dress that hugged her body and brought out the hidden curves she had. She was obviously a bit insecure about her petite figure, the small breasts she had and she small bum she had. "How...how does this look?"

His eyebrows raised as he looked at her, the maroon color complimenting her pale skin and black hair, as well as her dark chocolate colored eyes. She looked awfully pretty in the dress, but her demeanor in it was throwing him off. "Dabin," he started as he stood up and went over to her, unlocking her hands that were in front of her and saw her instantly relax. "There is no need to be so tense. You look nice in this, I do not see why you are so shy in this." He gave her a smile and saw her return the smile, watching as she quietly went back into the dressing room, stripping out of the dress and pulling on her clothes and her jacket, only coming out with 10 items, the dress among them, leaving the other 20-something items hanging on the racks inside the room. He paid for the clothes as they got to the register, the two of them deciding that they had had enough shopping for the day and decided to retreat to the dorm. 

After catching a taxi back, she helped him hang his things up on his designated side of the closet and set the few pairs of shoes they had bought on his side of the closet. "So can you please show me how to banish a demon, please?"

"Dabin, that is a very dangerous practice. You may end up really banishing me," he gave her a face and she whined, nudging his shoulder. "Please?"

"Dabin, _no_." He shook his head again and trekked out into the living room.

Later that night, as they laid together, Dabin's back pressed against his chest in their usual position as she slept quietly. He was up, his mind wandering as he stared at the blank wall in front of him. There was a nagging feeling at his small soul and he carefully pulled away from his sleeping beauty and headed into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning off the light. He stood in front of the mirror and quietly began speaking in tongues, his eyes seeping a fire red as she opened them and saw an angry figure in the mirror, another demon. "Ura."

"Sehun, nice to have you finally connect with me. When are you coming back to the demon portal?"

Ura was the demon that was just below Satan himself and controlled the sectors that he had no control of. He and Sehun had built a connection from the time when Sehun was a little baby demon with the stereotypical little horns bulging from his forehead and a small whip-like tail forming from his butt. The two had a fairly close connection, but URa always worried for the boy when they didn't have their usual connections, or when Sehun would disappear for weeks, months even, without letting the elder know of his whereabouts or what he was doing. Ura was like a father to him, considering most pure demons born in the pits of hell didn't have fathers. Ura was a fairly middle aged looking man, passing for maybe a good 50, even though in reality, he was well past 5,000 years. He had little wrinkles by his eyes, short silver hair adorned his head and was pushed back. He had golden eyes, the left having a scar just over the brow bone. He had smile lines that decorated the corner of his lips, and hands that had shown the wear and tear of the past thousands of years.

"I don't think I am coming back."

Ura shot a look of surprise, the usual golden tinge of his eyes turning a deep, maroon red. "What the hell do you mean you're not coming back? You are a demon, from hell, literally."

"I...I have met someone. And she is a nice woman. Her aura...it's almost pure white, her soul is bright that it hurts my eyes."

"You know you aren't supposed to be falling for humans. Did you forget that uh, I don't know, you're a _demon?_ "

"Ura, I know that. But this girl...she is something else. She...She's like JangMi."

"And what happened with JangMi? Please, do remind me. Oh wait, I'll do it myself; she _left_ you, _died_ , and _never wanted to speak to you again_. JangMi had not an ounce of love in her soul for you."

"But Dabin does. She reciprocates my feelings, I know they are pure, I know she is pure."

"Sehun, you are playing a dangerous game, messing with a human. What is her full name?"

"Kim Dabin."

"Mm..I will look into her. Disconnect yourself with her just for tomorrow. Connect with me again tomorrow."

"Will do." He spoke hesitantly and soon closed his eyes, repeated the tongue he had spoken in earlier, soon opening his eyes and exited the bathroom, only to find Dabin sleepily walking down the hall. "Is there an issue, Dabin?" He raised his eyebrows, Dabin gently pushing him out of the way and speaking softly, "I gotta pee."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My head is full of fire and my tongue runs wild, pierced with shards of glass."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentally thumps myself for this chapter  
> and because i have been up for daYS just  
> writing and being a hermit omg. small  
> smut ahead, nothing serious.  
> enjoy ♡

"We...We kissed." Dabin blushed as she spoke of her and Sehun's first kiss a few days ago, looking over at MaRi as her jaw hit the floor. "You _what!?_ " Her eyes bulged out of her head. She couldn't stand that little nuisance, but at the same time, he made her best friend mildly happy. Well, that is until the last few days. Like Ura had suggested two days ago, he disconnected himself from Dabin completely. He would sit in his corner quiet, still, and seemingly dead if not for the little grunts he gave when she asked if he was okay. It was killing him to not sleep in the same bed she did, it was killing him to not smell the sweet smell of cherry blossoms throwing his mind into a tizzy, it was killing him to not taste those sweet lips of hers. It was just killing him to shut her off like this. Ura told him to keep himself disconnected for the next few days as he got more info about her and if she had any connection to JangMi in the past; Sehun was, after all, 290 years old. Pretty young for a demon, he wasn't even considered "middle aged" yet.

"But he's been ignoring me lately. I don't...I don't understand why. It's weird. He sits in his corner all day with his eyes closed and he'll occasionally look at me, grunt when I ask him something. He won't even eat!"

"Ah- demon really don't need to eat. They eat when they absolutely have to, but they really don't." She nodded, Dabin not catching on and letting it brush past the conversation. "What's kinda weird is the other night, he was in the bathroom in the middle of the night. I was half asleep, but I could've sworn I heard him talking to someone- It was in some sort of weird language, I couldn't understand a damn thing they were saying."

"Was he in the bathroom in the dark?"

"Yea, it was weird." MaRi just nodded slowly, knowing exactly what he had been doing. _'Duh, he had to have been connecting with someone. The question is who.'_ She thought silently as she took a sip from her tea, nonchalantly speaking, "That is weird. Ah, hopefully he'll grow out of it soon. He seems really interested in you."

"Ura, can I stop ignoring her, please? It is literally paining me to have to ignore her," Sehun complained looking into the mirror, rubbing his chest gently. "You're going through withdrawals, you'll be fine, boy. Now, onto what I've found." He paused and his eyes momentarily flickered between gold and purple, Sehun crossing his arms over his chest. "She and JangMi share a fraction of a soul. In basic terms, she is reincarnated from a part of JangMi's soul. I found that JangMi has a quite fiesty attitude, does Dabin?"

"Fiesty is _not_ the word for that little woman's attitude."

"Ah, there it is," Ura chuckled softly, his eyes flickering back and forth between colors again. "Ah..based on her emotions that we have watched over the past few days, she is a very caring girl, her spirit is as bright as you say it is and her aura is something rare. Are you sure you're not dealing with an angel?" Ura chuckled at his little dad joke, Sehun's stoic face burning into his face. "Alright, damn, just trying to have fun here." Ura rolled his eyes and soon sighed, "My boy, are you sure you want this girl? Are you sure you want to be with her, mark her, and spend the rest of her natural-born life with her?"

"When you put it like that, it is not as appealing, Ura. I do not like to think of the fact that she will die before me, that is...not the best thought in the world. Is there a way I can make her live as long as I will?"

"Well, there is a way to do so."

"How?" He shot up, a flint of white crossing his now flaming orange and red eyes.

"After you mark her, you have to mark her just above her heart, over her breast." Sehun mentally groaned, wanting to smash his face into the wall next to him. "But, you have to get her consent to double-mark her. Just having sex with her and marking her the first time is enough, but you have to get her consent for the second marking. I _cannot_ stress this enough, Sehun."

"Why must I?"

"Because, she will live on and see her loved ones and friends pass. She will go through emotional bouts that not even the strongest demon would be able to carry. She may even detach from her own soul or willingly die. If you have her consent, it will make the process much easier and she will be happier in the end." Ura's expression turned soft as he saw the tension in Sehun's eyes relax. "Alright, alright. Now can I please stop ignoring her?"

"By Satan's staff, yes you can. Now, I have to go. Some of the children are running absolutely wild and I've got to help them calm the hell down. Connect with me more often, will you?"

"I'll try Ura," Sehun gave a faint smile before signing off, feeling a bit happier about his choice in human as he headed to the bedroom. He wanted to make it up to her for how he had been ignoring her, wanting to show her that he genuinely did care for her. He knew he couldn't cook and knew she'd be back to the dorm soon, so, he decided to just order takeout - something she tended to really like since she ordered it at least twice a week. After ordering the food, he tidied up the little dorm, making the bed, scrubbing the counters and washing the dishes, fixing the couch in the living room and fixing the bathroom up to make it look nice. He wanted the place to at least smell nice, so he ventured back into her room and sniffed a bit, opening the drawer that held the perfumes she always sprayed on in the morning. "Vanilla...She likes this one, yes." He took the perfume, like a good boy who didn't remember that the air freshener was in the bathroom, and sprayed it around the dorm. After a few moments, the takeout was brought up and he paid for it, bringing it into the living room and setting the little boxes out, slightly proud of the little dinner he had prepared for the two of them.

As if time seemed to be on his side, Dabin entered the dorm and sniffed around, smelling a mixture of vanilla and takeout. "Sehun-ah, did you order food?" She half expected a grunt or silence and was met with the latter. She took off her jacket and hung it up, sliding her snow clad boots off and headed into the living room, stopping when she saw the little arrangement of food and a slightly smiling Sehun sitting at the table. "What's all of this?" She asked, her hands pressed on her hips.

"I have been less than pleasing to you lately due to my own little circumstances and I am incredibly sorry," he started as he stood up moving towards her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist as he soon looked down at her, "I just wanted to treat you nicely after me being such an...asshole may have turned you off from me." He leaned down a bit to allow her to wrap her arms around his neck, a smile pulling at her lips. "Don't do that again, I don't like it," she mumbled and soon he leaned in and gave her another sweet, soft, and slow kiss, her eyes fluttering shut. His eyes closed as well as he held onto her, their lips molding together perfectly like they had done before, the meshing of their auras and the feelings of missing each other seeming to dissipate consumed the two of them. His fingers drew little shapes on her back, her shirt raising as he traced along the exposed skin. Soon, he pulled back reluctantly and saw her eyes slowly open, a smile staining his lips. "I missed kissing you."

After sitting down and eating, they joked and laughed, Dabin was glad she could bring out this non-stoic side of Sehun. To see him laughing and smiling, his eyes crinkling into thin little lines as he laughed at her being silly, the way his cheeks began to stain red as he laughed too hard to handle, how his laugh rumbled the little dorm. After cleaning up, they retreated to the bedroom, Sehun stripping down to just his boxers and climbed into the bed, bringing the blanket up only to his waist as he stared at the ceiling while waiting for Dabin to come out of the bathroom. When she came out, she was donning just another large t-shirt that barely covered her small bum. She paused as she saw him, a blush running across her cheeks. She breathed in and exhaled slowly, crawling into the bed only to be pulled to his body closely. "Took you long enough," He mumbled and she made a face, gently punching his side. "I had to shower, I smelled like outside." She mumbled and he wanted to tell her that she still smelled of the sweet cherry blossoms but decided against it. He hummed and his chest rumbled, causing Dabin to jump a bit.

"Calm down," he chuckled softly before continuing, "I have been closer to you than this." He whispered, soon shifting with her as she turned on her side. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently nuzzled his nose against her neck, dragging the tip of his nose up her neck and jawline to her ear, whispering softly, "Like this. Where you feel my warmth and have me very, very close to you," he laughed deeply and felt her shiver, his hands caressing her thighs. He was trying to ease her into any kind of intimacy that they would hopefully have in the future, trying to get her comfortable with him. "Just relax, Dabin." He whispered and kissed down the smooth skin, stopping on her neck to gently nibble there, Dabin letting out a small moan into the air. He hummed in content, one hand pulling back up to caress her side. She relaxed under his touch and just felt so at peace with him.

She knew he wouldn't hurt her and if he did, it wasn't on purpose. When he promised that he'd protect her, he knew that he meant it and got Dabin to see that he'd meant it also. As he kissed on her soft skin and gently squeezed her sides, he left a tiny apology in each kiss for being an ass to her the past few days, occasionally nipping on the skin and leaving a small mark. She let out a small 'yip' and the two of them laughed, sharing equal looks. Soon, he turned her onto her back and he straddled over top of her, pressing his hands beside her head as he looked at her through the darkness of the room. "Do you mind if I try something?" He asked softly, Dabin tilting her head to one side, "And what is that something?"

"I just want to kiss you everywhere I can right now, Dabin." He shifted and started on the other side of her neck, using one hand to gently push the t-shirt up, exposing her entire body. He started at her chest and slowly made his way down, wanting to take in every aspect of her body in its relaxed state. He continued to leave little kisses down her skin, his eyes trailing up occasionally and saw the little smiles that would appear and disappear, how her eyes had closed and she was in true bliss at this point in time. The little kisses sent small shocks along her skin, the tiny bouts of pleasure behind them causing her to occasionally squirm. When she did, he ran his fingers up and down her sides to calm her. When she calmed, he resumed kissing along the soft, pale flesh, wanting so badly to just mark her already, but knowing that it wasn't the best thing to do at this moment in time. As he got close to her lower regions, he sniffed softly and could practically smell that she was beginning to get slightly aroused and heated with all this kissing and teasing. He silently swore to himself as he stopped just above the waistband of the black, silky panties and trailed a set of kisses across her lower stomach just above the waistband.

Her legs started to pull shut and he gently pushed them apart, relaxing between her legs as he landed one last kiss before he spoke softly, "Dabin, do you trust me?" He asked her quietly, his voice deeper than he thought it would come out as. "Yes, I do," She spoke softly, the blanket moving up so she could see his eyes under the blanket. "Then can I try something else?" He smiled softly at her and she paused, biting her lip gently and soon nodding. "Lay back for me, please," He smoothed a hand up her stomach and she laid back again, blowing out a small sigh as she felt his nails gently brush along the skin on her hips and slip between her panties and the skin. As he started to tug the fabric down, she silently thanked the gods before he stopped abruptly, he head shooting up. "What's wrong?"

"Fire," He paused gently pulling her panties up and tossed her a pair of his sweatpants, throwing on his own pair and a sweatshirt. Soon enough, he was right; the fire alarm in the dorm went off and he helped her pull her shoes on, forgetting his own as he carefully motioned her out along with the other students rushing out of the dorm rooms and into the cool night air. He silently cursed his sudden change in luck. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he saw her slightly shiver, holding her close to his warm body. She looked up at waved a bit at one of the girls in her dorm as she sleepily waved at Dabin. They were outside for about 10 minutes before the firetruck came in, rushing inside and helping put out the fire that had cursed their night. After an extra 15 minutes, they were allowed back inside. Dabin stripped back down and Sehun did also, climbing back into their bed. "Guess the mood was ruined, huh?" Dabin whined, setting her hand on his as he hugged her closely to him.

"Ruined isn't even the word." He mumbled and soon closed his eyes, Dabin following in suit as the two of them dozed off again.

The morning brought the start of another day of classes, Sehun waking up at the sound of Dabin's alarm blaring in his ears. He yawned softly and looked down at Dabin as she stretched and shifted a bit, sitting up tiredly and thinking out loud, "I need new panties." Sehun blinked, suddenly fully awake as he watched her climb out of the bed and head to the dresser to get a new pair of panties. As she walked past him, he could tell that she had gotten aroused all over again during their slumber, grinning to himself. He stood by the bathroom door and waited for her to come out. Once she did, she blinked and looked up at him, making a face. "What?"

"Dabin, what did you dream about?" Suddenly, her cheeks had turned a light shade of pink and she whined, gently pushing him to get him out of her way to no avail. "I am not moving until you tell me when you dreamt about."

Dabin sighed and pursed her lips, "You're going to think I'm a Freak McNasty, but here we go."

\--

_His hands ran up and down her body, finally getting rid of the t-shirt that had been in the way the whole time from him feeling his body on hers. She felt like a fire had been lit inside of her as each kiss felt like a spark of fire touching her skin. He moved to her neck and bit there, growling as he left a red mark that was sure to bruise on the beautiful milky skin of hers. One of his hands snaked lower and into her panties, the slick wetness covering the two fingers that he'd slid down there. Dabin let out an audible gasp, soon relaxing as she felt lips press to hers to calm her. He lightly dipped a finger in and felt her tense for those few moments, soon calming again. It wasn't long before he'd adjusted his hand's position to gently circle those two wet fingers around her little bundle of nerves. "S-Sehun," she stuttered out, his free hand spreading her legs so he had more of her to touch. "Yes?" He whispered and kissed her neck again as his fingers trailed circles around the needy bud. She squirmed, which slightly annoyed him but also excited him, and he in return held her body still with one hand._

_After a few more moments of teasing the little bud, he dipped his fingers into her wetness again, watching her flinch as he then pulled his fingers out and looked at how they glistened. "Ah, you're very wet, Dabin," He grinned and licked them clean before reaching down and sliding her panties off, carefully settling himself between her legs. He shifted her legs and set them on his shoulders, soon leaning in and giving a slow, flat lick along her lower regions. She squirmed and gently pushed on his shoulders, her legs coming in. He growled softly and looked up at her, shoving her legs apart._

_"Don't close your legs," he growled at her and went back to his previous actions, licking up and down and heard her moan and purr into the bedroom. He used two fingers to carefully spread her lips, his own lips coming around the little nub to suck on it as well as lick it. She was experiencing a sense of euphoria, her body felt as if it was on fire. She sat up a little and whimpered loudly, his tongue flicking quick little motions against her clit, feeling her body jerk with each flick. "Sehun, p-please don't stop, Jesus Christ," she spoke breathlessly and he hummed again her, gently letting go of her glistening, pink nub. She only had a few moments to recuperate before he started to lick little circles around it and soon felt a finger ease it's way into her. She flinched and let out a drawn out moan, her toes curling at the multiple sensations._

_As he thrusted his finger in and out of her and sucked, licked, and flicked her clit with a purpose, she felt a small knot in her stomach form as her orgasm pulled closer and closer. His name arose from her throat in a loud yell as her orgasm slid straight through her, her body convulsing under him. He continued to pump his finger in and out of her while his licks around her clit remained at the same pace. She was still ever so sensitive, as he hadn't stopped at all, and let out loud, breathy moans, her hands lightly pushing against the headboard. She leaned her hips closer to his mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her second orgasm came from him purring against her clit and continuing to lightly flick it with his tongue. She didn't know if she could handle a third, which he sensed, so he slowly pulled his finger out and withdrew, her wetness covering his chin and his lips. She kissed him needily, reaching down and carefully pushed his boxers down. As his erection was freed, he let out a small grunt as it stood up straight, Dabin feeling a bit embarrassed to be in front of him so freely now. He gently pushed her back onto the bed and crawled overtop of her, a small grin playing on his lips. "Are you ready for a third, Dabin?" He chuckled softly and aligned the tip with her entrance, using his other hand to hold her legs out._

_Right before he had the chance to push in, the alarm went off._

\--

Sehun sat there in stunned silence. How had he not picked up on her dream as they slept?! Better yet, Dabin was always so sweet and shy to him, another reason why he may not have picked up on her dream. "Weren't you going to do that last night, anyway?" She muttered as she walked past him and went into her room. "Well, in a way, yes. You were...wet and I didn't want to just leave you hanging for the night." He sucked his teeth softly, heading into the bathroom to freshen up. Once he came out, he got dressed and soon looked over at Dabin as she pull the sweatshirt over her head. "Sehun, I'm a woman. I'm gonna have wet dreams, y'know." She laughed softly and Sehun let out a small cough to hide his laugh. He was more upset that he didn't pick up on it so he could've directed it ( _manipulated_ the dream in actuality) and at least had some part of the dream.

"I know that, I know that. Go put your boots on before you are late leaving, Dabin." He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket, following her out after she grabbed her jacket. He rested one hand on her lower back as they walked, earning a few stares and whispers as if they were in high school. He opened the door for her and sent her in, following. As she got in, she waved at MaRi and headed to their seat, giving her a small side hug. "I see demon boy stopped ignoring you." She grinned and Sehun sucked his teeth at her, rolling his eyes before speaking, "Hello to you too, MaRi." They settled in for the class and Dabin kept her focus on the notes being displayed across the board, occasionally flipping the pages back and forth to connect the notes from the few days before to the notes today. Sehun gazed at her; the little eyebrow knits she did when she was focused, how she scribbled little notes alongside the ones she already had or scratched them out, highlighting sometimes; just more little things he happened to pick up on. When the class was over, he helped her pack up and said goodbye to MaRi, deciding to take a stroll around the campus for a while since it wasn't too hot or too cold. 

"Do you remember the woman JangMi I told you about, Dabin?" She nodded and hummed, looking up at him. "Yea, why?" He hesitated a moment, clearing his throat before speaking, "Well, I have this...mentor, father figure like demon, Ura. I was talking to him the other night, when I was in the bathroom in the dark. I told him about..you, and he'd done his own little snooping. You and JangMi share a part of a soul." Dabin blinked and made a face, squinting at him.

"But you didn't meet her so long ago.."

"I did. I'm only 290 years old; I met her before you were even born, Dabin. I was only 100 when I met her. When she died and you were conceived, a part of her soul merged with yours. Do either of your parents have a fiesty attitude?"

"Well...no. They always wonder why I have such a quick fire attitude."

"You get that portion of you from JangMi. She had a very, very fiesty attitude. That in return also included that you two have similar facial features. Everything else about you two is almost completely different, though." He shrugged his shoulders and looked down at her, Dabin nodding. "So I'm kind of reincarnated from a part of her?"

"Hn." He nodded and soon Dabin tilted her head to look at him, "So would that mean her and I are related somehow?"

"Not necessarily. Reincarnation doesn't really work like that even though sometimes it can." She nodded again, her attention peaking again, "So who's this Ura? Will I ever get to meet him?"

Sehun tensed and quickly shook his head, "Hell no. Unless he manifests himself, _no,_ just _no._ "

"Why not!? I wanna meet him!"

"Dabin, no. He's embarrassing and tells terrible jokes and I just- no."

"So he's like your dad then?"

"Well, yea. He's right under Satan, he takes care of everything else Satan doesn't, like demons like me. He essentially raised me from when I was a tiny thing into now." They both nodded and soon were followed by silence. She broke the silence, again, gently slipping her hand into his and lacing their fingers together. "What's Hell like?" She looked up at him again, Sehun gently squeezing her hand. "Honestly, it is much like this world. The only difference is, there's demons running around everywhere," he paused to laugh, shaking his head. "Most demons aren't gifted with fathers. We only usually stay with our mothers, our fathers tend to have to leave to go fight, if I remember correctly. Fight for what, I'm unsure. It's rare to see a full demon family, you know, mother, father, and child. But, we have schools, houses, everything that's up here." He nodded and Dabin soon blushed, Sehun catching the red shade out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you thinking of?"

"Well," she started, "Hypothetically speaking, say if we were to have kids; would that mean that you'd have to leave?" He blinked and soon shook his head, looking down at her, "Hypothetically speaking, if we were to have children, I would have to make a choice to stay here or pop in and out as I please. Of course, I'd stay here with you. Ura would probably manifest himself at that point and want to be 'grandpa Ura', so then maybe you'd get a chance to meet him."

She laughed a little, covering her lips, "So Ura really is like a dad to you."

"Mm, I'd say so, yes."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. In this case, it makes it weaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all can scalp me, drag me, burn me in a pile of wood, chi-town stomp me, or just slap me  
> I KNOW i know i know  
> school + me being lazy + me being busy + more of me being lazy put this  
> off for a LONG long time  
> like all my stories have been on pause and i know, i'm legitimately trash :(  
> but!! here's 7.  
> i'll be trying to update more frequently again because i know how it feels to have an author updatE  
> AND NEVER UPDATE AGAIN.  
> consider this an apology gift 3

Sehun twitched in his sleep as a soft whine escaped his lips. A light sweat broke out over his body and he groaned softly, pulling away from Dabin. As she felt the warmth disappear from her body, she whined softly and woke up, rubbing her eyes for a moment to get herself together. Upon opening her eyes, she looked over at her sleep-panicking demon. Before she could get a word out, he shot up and panted softly, some of his hair sticking to his forehead. "Sehun?" She whispered his name softly as to not startle him, gently resting her hand on his clothed chest. He turned his gaze up to her and soon laid his head on her chest, Dabin laid back against the headboard. She didn't mind that he was sweaty, she'd shower in the morning anyways. She sleepily ran her fingers through his hair, not minding the sweat that coated his locks. As soon as he had calmed down enough, he tilted his head back to whisper to her, "I am listening for your heartbeat." She blinked and slightly strained her eyes to look at him, tilting her head slightly after. "Why?"

He hesitated, soon sighing and tilting his head only a little to look back at her, "The dream I had. I don't usually dream, I mainly see all white or black as I sleep, but in my dream, you were killed. Your heartbeat calms me, as that is why I always rest my head here," he cleared his throat and soon tilted his head back down, closing his eyes and running his fingers in little circles on the skin on her back. She froze for a moment and soon sighed, rubbing his back gently and allowing him to keep his head there, staying still for him. After a few moments, he broke the silence by speaking, although a bit lowly, "I need to go for a few days. I need to...get myself together. It seems odd for me to do that, yes, but I feel as if I need to." 

Dabin pursed her lips and soon nodded slowly, running her fingers down his skin softly. "I...alright. How long will you be gone?"

"A week."

She tensed again and nodded again, hugging him to her closely, as if he could get any closer than he already was. 

When the morning came, after the two of them had slept through the night, Dabin exited the bed quietly to go shower. She let him sleep, not really bothering to wake him as he didn't sleep well the rest of the night as it was. As she showered, she let her mind wander and sighed quietly, the water flowing over her hair and down the rest of her body. She was about to wipe her face off until she felt a soft breeze and two hands on her shoulders. She froze and soon turned her head and opened her eyes, her eyelashes wet with water, seeing Sehun's general outline. "What're you- Sehun-"

She tried to protest but soon felt his lips on hers, her body turning fully to face him. His hands remained on her shoulders, not daring to travel any lower than they were. Yes, he had gone lower before, but he felt her mood change the night before after he said he'd be gone. She barely took in that he had stripped down to nothing and that she was naked, she didn't really have time to; she was too invested in his lips against hers. Their lips moved slowly in their embrace; there was no tongue, no biting, just their lips moving slowly and softly against each others. After a while, he had pulled back and cupped her cheeks, running his thumbs over her cheeks. "You will be fine, Dabin. I have a surprise when I return, alright? You're still going to like me, right?"

"And if I don't?" She joked and earned a small smile, feeling his lips gently press a kiss to her forehead. Before she could say anything else, he was gone and she was left in the shower by herself. She felt her heart sink to the bottom of her stomach and sighed, turning around and finished her shower routine. After getting herself together and grabbing her bag, she headed to her class. 

The class seemed to drag on without Sehun sitting next to her to make it go faster, but at least MaRi was there. But, something was off about her today. She wouldn't look at Dabin, she barely spoke, and she kept her gloves on the entire class. Dabin just thought she was cold, but it was weird that she didn't even look at her nor speak. When the class was over, she quietly followed behind MaRi; she had to see if there was something wrong with her. They ended up on a quieter side of the campus, MaRi stopping in her footsteps. "I know you're there, Dabin." Dabin jumped, widening her eyes a bit.

"Well..you were acting weird. I wanted to see if anything was wrong with you, Riri." MaRi tensed at the nickname and soon growled, ripping the mittens off of her hands. Dabin caught notice of both the growl and the tossing of the mittens, which revealed MaRi's dainty hands decorated with claws. When she turned around, her eyes weren't brown anymore; they were a dark gold color. She walked closer to Dabin, her head held low, her hair falling in her face. Due to being taller than Dabin, she lingered over her, Dabin having to look up at her. It was then that it clicked in her head and Dabin stepped back, only to be gripped by a hand and brought back. "You know now why that asshat and I never got along?" When she spoke, that wasn't the MaRi that Dabin was used to. Her voice was deeper than it usually was. It sounded like a completely different person and was filled with a sound of hate, a sound of annoyance.

"Because you're a demon like he is...how come you never told me?!" She yanked her arm away and shoved MaRi away from her, Dabin's bag falling down and hitting the grass as an ugly chuckle left MaRi's lips. "Do you really think I would tell you something like this after years of letting you believe I was a human? I wore contacts, always clipped my nails every damn night because they grew so fast, had my fangs capped, just so you wouldn't know. I wouldn't risk my friendship with you over this, never would I, but you're so damn close to that boy toy of yours, so why not, huh?"

"Boy toy...MaRi, are you jealous of him? I mean, because he's getting all of my attention.."

"What the hell? No. I'm irritated. You fell for that shit head and I've known him for a while now. That girl JangMi he always talks about? I was there. When he started visiting you? I was there. All of it; I was there. I know what kind of person - well, demon, he can be."

"MaRi, you don't know him like I know him!"

"And?! If you get your heart broken don't come to me! I'm your best friend, you should listen to me! Yes, I want you happy, but I would rather you not be in danger! You think I couldn't smell those demons in your dorm? You think I couldn't hear you choking and gasping for air while one of them strangled you!?"

"It- It wasn't his fault!"

"Yes the fucking hell it was! You idiot, do you realize you almost died!? For fucks sake, Dabin, use your fucking head! They're not going to stop coming! The reason JangMi is dead now is because of those demons. She was driving and one was standing in the road and she swerved and the car hit a boulder, flipped, and when it crashed, she crashed on her head and died. That's how she died. The burned footprints? Yes, they were his, but she died because of those demons that follow him. He's like some sort of...sadistic bastard who likes to see the women he supposedly 'loves', die."

Dabin stood there; frozen. Why hadn't he told her this? The fact that she could possibly die like that or something similar, all because of those huge things that followed him. She had so much to live for, so much to do-

"Dabin." MaRi looked at her, the once angry demon in front of her returning to her best friend. The usual soft look in her brown eyes returned and she stepped forward, the blush on Dabin's cheeks from both the cold and the fact that she wanted to cry becoming evident. MaRi sighed and hugged her, Dabin squeezing her tightly in the hug. They stood there like that for a few moments before MaRi sat back, speaking softly, "If he can't protect you I will, okay? I..I can deal with that. If I get too badly injured and have to go back to hell, forbid, I'll do that. I just don't want anything to happen to you. One of these nights, a strong one is going to come along and he won't be able to fend it off alone."

Dabin gazed at MaRi, feeling a bit bad for getting her best friend involved. She sighed and soon MaRi's eyes lost their intensity and her features relaxed more. "I want you happy, I do, and I should be happy you're with him...at least, I think. He makes you happy, right?" Dabin nodded. "Then I will try harder to get along with him. Come on," she sighed and picked up Dabin's bag, holding it out to her, Dabin watching as her claws retreated.

"I'll walk you back to your dorm." Dabin nodded and the two started back to her cozy dorm, walking in silence. That was, until Dabin spoke softly. "I wish you would've told me sooner. Either way, I still would've been your best friend." She looked up at MaRi and MaRi sighed, looking down at her. "I always thought of that. I just didn't want you to be mad with me."

"I'm mad with you because you waited so long," she made a face and they both laughed, shaking their heads. "Well, at least I know now. But, just try to give Sehun a chance for me, please?"

"I'll try. Doesn't mean I won't want to yank him up by the scruff of his neck, Dabin."

\--

"And that concludes today's session. Don't forget, your exams start next week. All exams are being pushed to the next two weeks due to the snow storm coming, so please be wary and study." The professor gathered his things and so did the students. The clock ticked to 8:30 and Dabin wrapped her scarf around her mouth and little nose and headed out of the classroom among the large group of kids leaving the class. The campus was exactly super safe, but it was cold, and she wanted to get to her dorm, curl up in her blankets, and die in the warmth of her room. Shuffling through the snow, she breathed softly through her scarf. She kept walking until she heard the snow crunching behind her. She continued and raised an eyebrow, reaching for the pepper spray that hung on her keychain.

No one else usually walked this way at night, especially since it was cold and it was late except her, since it was the quickest way to her dorm. The footsteps grew closer and she eventually turned around, the pepper spray coming flying out of the aerosol, a loud shriek being heard from the man she'd sprayed. "Who the hell are you!?" She looked down at the silver haired man dressed in a black peacoat, black trousers, and was currently groaning and trying to flush the substance out of his eyes. "Will you give me a minute!? I know Sehun said you're fiesty, but goddammit!" She blinked as she looked at him, putting the pepper spray down.

After a few moments, he sat back up, his eyes burning still, but it was tolerable. They were still red and he reached a hand out to Dabin, "I'm Ura. I'm sure he's told you about me," he huffed and Dabin blinked, immediately beginning to bow furiously. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pepper spray you, oh my god- I'm really sorry!"

Ura sat there dumbfounded and shook his head, eventually pushing her to stand up straight. "Dabin, Dabin, it's okay. I know Earth isn't exactly safe, so I can understand the pepper spray. May we at least go back to your dorm so I may flush out my eyes?" Dabin quickly nodded and led him to her dorm, showing him the bathroom. She sat in the living room, still in disbelief that she'd legitimately pepper sprayed this man. She actually uncapped her damn pepper spray and sprayed the living daylights out of him. She had physically pressed that little button and-

"Okay, I am well," He muttered as he exited the bathroom, sitting on the pillow on the opposite side of the table. "Anywho, I came to tell you about Sehun's current state."

She tilted her head, obviously confused. "His current state?"

"Yes," He paused and crossed his legs, interlocking his fingers on the table as he looked at the tiny girl in front of him. "He is...going through withdrawals. From you. I've never seen him like it; it is like this -- he has night sweats, bad nightmares--"

"Does he talk to himself sometimes?"

Ura made a face and eventually nodded lightly, "Yes. He also sleepwalks and sometimes he'll start speaking in tongues while he's asleep. When I ask him about it, he doesn't recall it, but he can recall you always being in his dreams and asking him does he miss you. So, I told him I'd come talk to you tonight, and you know what he did?"

"Did he flop on the floor like a baby?"

"Surprisingly, no," The two of them laughed before he continued, the little wrinkles by his eyes showing, "He started whining and then went on about how I probably hate his guts and then he stood in the corner and he's probably still standing there." Dabin busted into a loud laughter, her laugh ringing through the small dorm room. Ura smiled in return; Sehun had been right about her laughter. It was loud, cute, and charming. "He truly does miss you. I've never seen him this in love before, even with JangMi."

"Really?"

"Really."


End file.
